1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to textured light emitting diodes (LEDs) producing visible, infrared or ultraviolet light. More particularly, the invention relates to highly efficient LED devices with enhanced fill factor for high light output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent developments in the field of compound semiconductors have given rise to a new generation of light emitting diodes and lasers for the visible spectral range, particularly in III-V nitrides-based devices in the blue and green wavelength regions. The main advantage of nitride semiconductors in comparison with other wide band-gap semiconductors is their low degradation in optical devices. In recent years, enormous efforts have been made by companies to enter into the new house-lighting industry. The general idea is to replace conventional incandescent or fluorescent lamps by more reliable and compact semiconductor light sources—LED lamps. LED-based white appearance lighting aiming to replace conventional incandescent or fluorescent lamps could be produced by few methods: using phosphors for down conversion of blue or UV LEDs and using a combination of different wavelength LEDs (such as red, green and blue LEDs).
One of the key obstacles is the low luminous efficacy (lm/W) of LEDs, particularly in the blue and green wavelength regions. Current AlInGaP based red LEDs have achieved a luminous efficacy in the range around 60-80 lm/W, but blue and green LEDs have only reached around 20 lm/W. Current blue, green and white LEDs are grown on sapphire or SiC substrates. The high refractive index of GaN alloys and an LED structure with parallel light emitting active area can result in 80% of light being trapped within the GaN layer, only 20% exiting through the sapphire substrates and the top. These kind of problems also occurred in AlInGaP grown on GaAs.
To overcome this waveguiding effect induced by total internal reflection, most research efforts have been concentrated on changing the shape and surface texture of LED devices to break down total internal reflection, and consequently enhance the light extraction efficiency. Inverse truncated pyramid structures and roughened surfaces above the light emitting active layers have been commonly used in AlInGaP based red LEDs to improve the light extraction efficiency.
This invention of a textured LED structure is based on a novel approach in improving the light extraction efficiency from LEDs. The active area in conventional LED devices is a planar configuration, therefore the fill factor, the active light emitting area versus the chip size, is usually smaller than one for GaN grown on a sapphire substrate, or at most equal to one for GaN grown on an n-type SiC substrate or free standing n-GaN or for AlInGaP grown on GaAs. In the following examples, an LED structure is fabricated with a trench or convex textured structure to increase the fill factor of the surface active light emitting area and to break down internal reflection and to reduce absorption by compound semiconductors and their alloys. Hence a much higher light output power can be achieved by a textured LED.